1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to pizza boxes, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved multiple pizza transport container wherein the same enables securement of multiple pizzas in individual compartments within the container and furthermore, the container is made of a single unitary blank.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pizza containers for transport of heated items therewithin, as well as containers adapted for specialized securement of various articles, is well known in the prior art. Heretofore, however, the prior art has failed to produce a multiple compartmentalized container utilizing over-folded panels selectively and reusably mounted on a single blank of the container to enable enhanced ease of use of such containers, as well as minimizing productions costs of such containers. Further, the advent of multiple pizza sales has induced and effected a need for such compartment container organizations. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 2,510,211 to Cleary utilizing a stacked container arrangement wherein a separate member is positioned between overlying pivot containers, and wherein the top container is devoid of a unitary covering member, as set forth by the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,676,748 to Sprenger sets forth a compartmented tray utilizing laterally spaced compartments for subsequent over-folding of a transparent wrap to secure various articles in a laterally offset and aligned relationship relative to one another.
U.S. Pat No. 8,572,577 to Dorfman provides a tray organization wherein the trays may be stacked upon one another, but again fails to provide the construction of a single unitary blank container of multiple compartments as set forth by the instant invention.
U S. Pat. No. 4,009,821 to Hambleton sets forth a heated food transport container concentrating on the particular laminated construction of the blank to provide containment of heat therewithin, but fails to set forth a multiple container as set forth by the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,626 to Hall sets forth a conventional pizza-type transport container for securement of commercial pizzas therewithin and their transport.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved multiple pizza container that addresses both the problems of ease of use and effectiveness in construction, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.